Sapphire Malfoy
by Venus Malfoy-Zabini
Summary: Draco has a sister, Sapphire Malfoy. She comes to Hogwarts with her brother for their last year and she and Hermione become fast friends. Hermione/Draco veela story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. J.K. Rowling does.

I know I deleted Veronica Zabini. I'm going to work on it and then upload it again. So sorry!

But in the meantime, here's something else for you. Enjoy, I know it's short.

* * *

It was the day the students go back to Hogwarts and Hermione was nervous. The returning seventh years didn't have a 'real' house, but she was going to try and survive it. It's been a few months since the battle and the healing process was slow. Everyone has had time to grieve, especially Ron. Losing Fred was hard on all of them, but Ron and George took his death the hardest. Hermione and Harry gave the Weasley's space and talked to Ron about it. They knew things were going to be better now. Harry and Ginny started dating and Ron and Hermione decided they didn't want to risk their friendship to see if they could have been something more. They didn't want to lose each other after everything. He was currently trying to 'woo' Pansy Parkinson. When he told her he liked the Slytherin, she said, "Go for it." She and Pansy had a heart-to-heart and worked out their differences. The Weasley's actually invited her to stay at The Burrow when she burned down her house in a fit of anger and sadness at her parents' actions in the war. _Okay, time to move on,_ she said to herself.

She was walking on the platform with her head down texting on her new phone. Ginny was telling her to 'hurry'. She and Harry got to the compartment first and saved 'her' spot. A lot of people wanted to be best friends with The Golden Trio and their best friends now that the war was over. That said, if she didn't hurry and get to the compartment, someone else might get her seat.

_I'm hurrying!-Hermione._

Two seconds later and she got another message.

_Hurry faster!-Ginny._

She rolled her eyes and looked up, bumping into someone.

"Oh, my Goddess! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, helping the person pick up their bags.

The other person looked up and she met a pair of bluish-grey eyes. "It's no problem." She said, standing up and taking the bags from Hermione.

Hermione paused. Who was this girl? She looked like…

And then she noticed the girl had blue highlights in her hair.

She squealed, excited. "You have blue in your hair!" She practically yelled.

The girl smiled. "And you have pink in yours." She observed.

Hermione reached up and twirled a piece of her hair self-consciously.

_Flashback…_

She and Ginny were in Diagon Alley, shopping for school when Ginny got this crazy idea.

"Let's go get our hair done." She demanded, grabbing onto Hermione's arm to pull her to the salon across the street.

Hermione adjusted her bags with one hand. "Wait, what about our bags? I'm not carrying this around if we're doing other things that are not on our list." She glared at Ginny.

Ginny let go of her arm to think for a minute. "I got it." She said, pulling out her first cell phone. "Harry, get Ron and come to D.G." She said.

Hermione smirked. That's what Harry gets when he dates Ginny.

"Hermione and I want to get our hair done, plus we're not done shopping." She sing-songed.

Hermione got closer and said into the phone, "No, she wants to get our hair done. I want to sit down and relax." Ginny pushed her away and ended her call with a tap of her index finger.

"I just love cell phones." She giggled. "Now, salon time!" She preceded dragging a mumbling Hermione to her doom.

"Wow." She said, an hour later. "I like it." She told Ginny.

Her long hair now had pink in it and Ginny got hers cut to her shoulders with side bangs. Hermione loved the deep condition they did to her hair and decided she was going to get it done more often.

"Yes, we like it also. Can we please go eat?" Ron whined.

They were holding Ginny's and Hermione's bags, sulking in the seating area.

She and Ginny shared a look.

"Fine!" Ginny agreed, getting up out of the chair to pay for Hermione's and her hair.

"Why are you two eating salad?" Ron asked, making a disgusted face.

Hermione sighed. "Because we want to." She answered.

"Look at this," Harry said, handing the Daily Prophet to her.

She looked down and saw a headline that she would remember forever.

**Malfoy returns home after 18 years in the muggle world!**

She almost choked on a cucumber. "What in the hell?" She gasped for air. She dropped the paper and took a drink of her ice tea, looking at Harry in bewilderment.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I know. Keep reading." He said.

She shared the paper with Ginny.

"_Breaking news: Something has just come to attention on the Malfoy family. There's another! That's right. The Malfoy's kept a secret child in the muggle world, twin of Draco Malfoy. They're bringing her back now that the Dark Lord has fallen. Sapphire Malfoy will be going to Hogwarts with her brother for their last year. Keep reading for more…."_

She closed the paper and looked at the others with shock on her face. "Wow."

_That was two wows, Hermione._

_Shut up, _she glared at her inner voice_._

Ginny sat up straight. "So, Malfoy has a sister and she's coming to Hogwarts. No big deal, right?" She asked.

Ron's face was soon becoming the color of his hair. "No big deal! I'll tell you, the Malfoy's have been our enemy forever! This changes nothing." He slammed his hand down on the table, scaring the occupants of the people sitting next to their table.

Hermione's demeanor turned to ice. "Ron, stop being a bigoted toad and eat your lunch. The war is over." She said, ending the conversation.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other. They nodded, slightly worried.

_End of flashback…_

"You must be Sapphire," She greeted. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Sapphire Malfoy smirked the 'Malfoy' smirk. "I know, my brother has told me about you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, blah blah blah.

* * *

_Last time…_

"_You must be Sapphire," She greeted. "I'm Hermione Granger."_

_Sapphire Malfoy smirked the 'Malfoy' smirk. "I know, my brother has told me about you."_

Hermione paused and looked down. She could only imagine what Malfoy said about her. Mudblood, Bushy-haired Gryffindor, bookworm, plain-Jane. Well, she's changed! She's not the girl she once was before the war. She has a new style and she was going to surprise people this year, dammit!

She looked down at her outfit and smirked. It was sorta plain, she could admit. But her hair definitely made her stand out. She was wearing a light pink t-shirt that said 'Flower' on it with dark denim shorts. Her Victoria's Secret flip flops said 'Pink' on them and was also pink. Her eyes were highlighted with pink eye-shadow, mascara, and eyeliner. Her strawberry lips had lip balm on them and her cut-out lotus necklace finished off her new look. Yes, she's changed alright. If it was two years ago, she would have just threw the clothes on without any make-up or jewelry. But now she was trying. She was trying to live wild and free.

She looked up and saw Sapphire looking at her with a worried expression. She shook her head and regained her composure. "I'm sure he did." She said, darkly.

Sapphire put up her hands in a defensive gesture. "It's not what you think; he just said you were studious." She said, cheerily. "So am I." She confessed.

Hermione studied the 'new' Malfoy with careful eyes. She didn't know this girl and she didn't know if the Malfoy's have changed. She and Harry stood up for them so they wouldn't go to Azkaban, but since then they've been cleaning out their house. She didn't want to know what they're 'cleaning' out; she only knew she was never going inside that house ever again.

Sapphire was wearing a turquoise tank top with light colored denim shorts, flower sandals, a flower statement necklace, and her eyes had light blue eyeliner on them. She noticed she didn't wear bunches of make-up, like Pansy used to wear. _Maybe this chick is different,_ she thought.

She looked away. "It was nice meeting you, Sapphire. I'm sure you'll be great in Slytherin." She complimented, heading off in her main direction.

Someone caught up with her and smashed her into a bone-crushing hug. "Hermione!" Pansy Parkinson screamed.

She laughed and hugged her back. "What?" She asked, pulling away.

The Slytherin girl looked panicked. "You have to hide me! The Greengrass sisters are grilling me about Ron!" She said, really fast.

She looked behind Pansy's shoulder at Sapphire watching them; she leaned in and whispered, "Yeah? Well, I just met the sister of the boy who bullied me for years! And that particular person is also your friend!" She said back to her.

Pansy looked behind her and then back at Hermione. "Sapphire? She's cool, don't worry." She said, patting Hermione on the shoulder. "Now, back to my problem," She looked around. "We need to hurry and get to our compartment."

Hermione planted her feet into the ground and crossed her arms over her chest. "Have they changed?"

"Are you kidding?" Someone asked. "Daph and Tori can't live without their cell phones. They've changed." She turned around to see Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott.

She gulped. This isn't what she wanted her first day back to be like.

Draco came closer. "I've seen you've already met my sister." He stopped in front of her. "It's none of your business, so don't ask her any questions." He glared.

Sapphire stepped up closer to them. "She didn't." She said, softly. She grabbed her brother's arm to get his attention. He looked down at her and smiled when she started shaking her head at him. "Seriously, I'm fine."

He paused and then moved away from Hermione. Pansy was glaring at him, and as usual the other two boys looked emotionless. Sapphire looked angry at her brother and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you," She told Sapphire. "As for you," She looked at Malfoy. "It was a horrible encounter." She smirked, what she called 'her' smirk and turned away with Pansy.

"Wait," He said, a little too panicked. "Nice hair." He complimented when she turned back around.

She and Pansy left them to make their way to their compartment.

Theo sighed. "That was close, Dray. You got eager at the end, like you weren't going to let her leave." He said.

Blaise nodded. "Keep it on the low next time."

He let out a deep growl and then a painful whine. "I need her."

Sapphire hugged her brother and then pulled back. "Don't worry. You'll get her; I'm going to make sure of that. I have a feeling Hermione and I are going to be great friends." She smiled, secretively.

"You won't hurt her." He said, eyes turning into molten lava.

She snorted. "Hurt her?" She laughed. "Do you remember who spent all of those years watching her? Protecting her?" She asked him, her voice had definite ice in it.

"Calm down, little fire." Blaise purred, pulling her into his embrace.

She looked up at him. "I'm the one who lived down her street all those years to watch and protect her. I gave up my life because she is his mate." She reminded all of them.

"I'm sorry." Her brother apologized.

"I'm going to live freely now. I feel like I already know her." She admitted. "Draco, I know she's your mate, I get that. But you don't know what it was like being down the street from her and not being able to talk to her. It's hard to explain." She turned away and picked up the rest of her bags off the ground. "You're not the only one, Dragon."

They boys looked confused.

She harrumphed. "Let me describe this in little words: I need to know her, too." She rolled her eyes at Theo when he licked his lips. "I mean, I want to befriend her."

"I won't stop you from doing that, Sapph. I only ask that you let me apologize to her first." Draco said with guilt. "In my letter I got from McGonagall, she listed me as Head Boy and Hermione as Head Girl. She explained that she didn't tell Hermione in her letter, because she wanted me to tell her I'm a veela this coming week." He told them.

Blaise looked skeptical. "How is she going to trick Hermione into being alone in the same room as you?" He asked.

Draco smirked. "Easy, she's going to tell her the dorms are separate." He shivered a second later and closed his eyes. "Mate is feeling confused and buzzy." He inhaled, searching for her scent. "Mine."


End file.
